mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Robot Wars
Super Robot Wars is a tactical role-playing videogame series by Banpresto. The overall theme is a giant crossover that brings together several mecha franchises: Mazinger, Getter Robo, and Universal Century Gundam becoming staple to the series. The series is involved in several titles each with their own story and twists, all of which feature major mecha anime/manga (the exception being the OG titles) and original characters and mechas. General Formula Most Super Robot Wars games feature an original player character and mecha that are connected to the overall story. The player must complete scenario objectives, including plots from several anime that are tied into the game. Some parts of the game also feature twists to the usual storylines. For example the White Fang army and Paptimus Scirocco's army team up in Super Robot Wars Alpha. Character deaths can be prevented, even the ones that normally happen in certain parts of the anime. Enemy units that are not completely antagonistic towards the player can also join them. In battle, the robots' reactions depend on the players choice. Like most RPGs players gain experience and money from defeating enemies. Depending on where battles take place also affect the battle (these are on land, air, water, and space), for example Gundams excel in space but are at a major disadvantage in water. The robots are separated by the Real and Super Robot formulas (meaning that they are either more like commonplace tools used by militaries or are made of completely fictional materials/energy sources with near invincible defenses). Influence Super Robot Wars left its mark on the mecha genre in a number of ways. For example, the Mazinkaiser was created as a means to put the Mazinger franchise in the same league as other heavy hitter robots such as the Shin Getter Robo (which would appear in other media after appearing in Super Robot Wars F Final). Both machines would be featured in later media as the focus of their own series. Another prime example is sparking interest in earlier works such as Steel Jeeg, which led to the creation of the anime Kotetsushin Jeeg. Games Game Boy *Super Robot Taisen (Debut: Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo) *Super Robot Taisen 2 GB (Debut: Mazinger Z vs. Devilman, Mazinger Z vs Great General of Darkness) Nintendo Entertainment System *Super Robot Taisen 2 (Debut: UFO Robo Grendizer) Super Nintendo *Super Robot Taisen 3 (Debut: Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo G: Kuchu Daigekitotsu, Grendizer, Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger: Kessen! Daikaiju) *Super Robot Taisen 4 (Debut: UFO Robot Grendizer vs. Great Mazinger) Nintendo 64 *Super Robot Spirits *Super Robot Taisen 64 Sega Saturn *Super Robot Taisen F *Super Robot Taisen F Final (Debut: Banpresto Mazinkaiser) Playstation *Shin Super Robot Taisen *Super Robot Taisen F *Super Robot Taisen F Final *Super Robot Taisen α *Super Robot Taisen α Gaiden Dreamcast *Super Robot Taisen α Nintendo Gamecube *Super Robot Taisen GC (Debut: Mazinkaiser OVA) Game Boy Advance *Super Robot Taisen A *Super Robot Taisen R *Super Robot Taisen D *Super Robot Taisen J (Debut: Mazinkaiser vs Great General of Darkness) Playstation 2 *Super Robot Taisen Impact *Super Robot Taisen MX *Super Robot Taisen α2 *Super Robot Taisen α3 *Super Robot Taisen Z/Special Disk Nintendo DS *Super Robot Taisen W *Super Robot Taisen K *Super Robot Taisen L Playstation Portable *Super Robot Taisen A Portable *Super Robot Taisen MX Portable *Super Robot Taisen Z2.1 Hakai-hen (Debut: Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!) *Super Robot Taisen Z2.2 Saisei-hen Nintendo Wii *Super Robot Taisen NEO Xbox 360 *Super Robot Taisen XO (Port of SRW GC) Playstation 3 *Super Robot Taisen Z3: Prison Chapter * Super Robot Taisen Z3: Celestial Cage Chapter Playstation 4 * Super Robot Taisen V (Debut: Shin Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness) * Super Robot Taisen X PS Vita * Super Robot Taisen V * Super Robot Taisen X Nintendo 3DS *Super Robot Taisen UX (Debut: Mazinkaiser SKL) *Super Robot Taisen BX Video Gallery Grendizer File:Super_Robot_Wars_MX_-_Grendizer File:SRW_A_Portable_-_Attacks_Grendizer_All_Attacks File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Z_-_Grendizer_All_Attacks Mazinger Z File:Super_Robot_Wars_Alpha_1_Powered_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks|Powered Mazinger in Super Robot Wars Alpha File:Super_Robot_Wars_Alpha_Gaiden_(PSX)_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks| Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden File:Super_Robot_Wars_Alpha_2_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 File:Super_Robot_Wars_MX_-_Mazinger_Z|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars MX File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Mazinger_Z_(All_Attacks)|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars Z File:スーパーロボット大戦T_マジンガーZ_全武装_Super_Robot_Taisen_T_-_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Wars T Great Mazinger File:Super_Robot_Wars_Alpha_2_Great_Mazinger_All_Attacks|Great Mazinger's attacks in 2nd Super Robot Wars α File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Copmact_3_-_Great_Mazinger|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars Compact 3 File:Super_Robot_Wars_MX_-_Great_Mazinger|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars MX File:The_3rd_Super_Robot_Wars_α_-_Mazinger_%26_Great_Mazinger_All_Attacks|All robots in 3rd Super Robot Wars α File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Great_Mazinger_(All_Attacks)|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars Z File:Super_Robot_Wars_Neo_Great_Mazinger_Attacks|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars Neo File:スーパーロボット大戦T_グレートマジンガー_全武装_Super_Robot_Taisen_T_-_Great_Mazinger_All_Attacks|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars T Mazinkaiser File:Super_Robot_Taisen_α_Gaiden_-_Mazinkaiser_Appearance_and_Attacks|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden File:The_3rd_Super_Robot_Wars_α_-_Mazinkaiser_All_Attacks|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 File:Super_Robot_Wars_J_-_Mazinkaiser_KS_All_Attacks|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars J File:Super_Robot_Taisen_W_Mazinkaiser_All_Attacks|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars W File:Super_Robot_Taisen_L_Mazinkaiser_and_"True"_Great_Mazinger_All_Attacks|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars L Shin Mazinger File:SRW_Z2_Saisei_Hen_Shin_Mazinger_Z_God_Scrander_All_Attacks|Mazinger Z with God Scrander in Super Robot Taisen Z2-2: Saisei-hen File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z3_Jigoku-Hen_-_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks_(Updated)|Mazinger Z with God Scrander in Super Robot Taisen Z3: Jigoku-hen File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Z3_Tengoku-hen_Mazinger_Z_All_Attacks|Mazinger Z with God Scrander in Super Robot Taisen Z3: Tengoku-hen File:【SRWBX】_マジンガーZ(ゴッドスクランダー)_All_Attacks_【スーパーロボット大戦BX】|Shin Mazinger in Super Robot Wars BX File:Super_Robot_Taisen_V(ENG)_Mazinger_Z_All_attacks|Mazinger Z in Super Robot Taisen V Mazinkaiser SKL File:Super_Robot_Wars_UX_Mazinkaiser_SKL_-_Mazinkaiser_SKL_All_Attacks File:【SRWBX】_マジンカイザーSKL(ウイングクロス)_All_Attacks_【スーパーロボット大戦BX】 Mazinger ZERO File:Super_Robot_Taisen_V(ENG)_Mazinger_Zero_All_attacks|Mazinger ZERO in Super Robot Wars V Gallery SuperRobotWarsUX.jpg Super_Robot_Wars_X_Logo.jpg Shin Mazinger Zero.png|Mazinger ZERO in Super Robot Wars V. Mazin_Emperor_G.png|Mazin Emperor G in Super Robot Wars V. Mazinkaiser.png|Mazinkaiser in Super Robot Wars X. External links *Super Robot Wars Wiki Trivia *In F Final, Koji is given the choice between receiving a powered up Mazinger Z (the version that appear in the last episode of Great Mazinger) or having the Mazinger become irradiated with Getter Rays to receive Mazinkaiser. A similar choice occurs in SRW Alpha Gaiden, when Mazinkaiser can be awakened from a millennia-long sleep during a late-game battle with Getter Robo's Bat Shogun, who is piloting the Shin Getter Robo. *The SRW Alpha version of Mazinkaiser has a different backstory for it was made by Juzo Kabuto but he deems it too dangerous and uncontrollable so he made the Mazinger Z instead for Koji to use. *Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 marked the first time that the Mazinger crew directly challenged the Emperor of Darkness in battle. *Mass Production Great Mazinger is a recurring enemy in SRW entries that use the Great Mazinger plot, a concept that originated from the manga version of Great Mazinger by Gosaku Ōta. Their creator varies from game to game, including Dr. Hell, the Mycenae Empire, and even villains from other works. *Super Robot Taisen W is the only SRW where Mazinkaiser has both Final Kaiser Blade and Kaiser Nova making it the most "complete" version in terms of attacks. *In Super Robot Taisen W, though the game treats Shin Getter Robo (the one from the manga) as it own series' robot, it lacks its background in the game and is only used in the Mazinkaiser story. It sole purpose of being built was to keep Mazinkaiser at bay, in case it or its pilot goes berserk. *In Super Robot Taisen L Mazinkaiser story is not present. L only use the units from Mazinkaiser series. Also this Mazinkaiser loses the Kaiser Nova from Super Robot Taisen W & several combination attacks with Great Mazinger. *In Super Robot Taisen L you are able to use both Great Mazinger (Prototype) & Great Mazinger (New). *Super Robot Taisen Z2.1 only finishes half the story of Shin Mazinger leaving it at the fight in the Saluud. The Shin Mazinger story is used again and (mostly) completed in Super Robot Taisen Z2.2. *Super Robot Taisen UX is the first time in SRW where Mazinger Z & Koji do not appear at all (discounting the Original Generation series). *Super Robot Taisen Z3 finishes the cliffhanger ending of Shin Mazinger by replacing the Great General of Darkness and the Seven Generals with Hades and the Mycenaean Gods. However, Tetsuya and the Great Mazinger do not appear. *In Super Robot Wars BX, the story of Shin Mazinger and Mazinkaiser SKL are tightly woven together, and Mazinger Z and Mazinkaiser SKL even receive a combination attack. This is also the first appearance of the Shin Mazinger version of the Great General of Darkness, who is voiced by the same voice actor as his Mazinkaiser counterpart. *Super Robot Wars V marks the first playable appearance of the Shin Mazinger version of Tetsuya Tsurugi and the Great Mazinger, and features yet another original take on the ending of Shin Mazinger (supervised by the production team of the show) that uses elements of Shin Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness and Getter Robo Armageddon. This game features the first original Mazinger created for an SRW game since Mazinkaiser: Mazin Emperor G. It also marks the first full appearance of Shin Mazinger's version of the Emperor of Darkness (who previously appeared in the death animation of Hades in Z3). *Super Robot Wars X will be the first SRW game to feature the Banpresto Original version of Mazinkaiser since Alpha 3, which will be piloted by the Shin Mazinger version of Koji. Mazinkaiser also has a combination attack with Mazin Emperor G known as "Majin Soukougeki". *Super Robot Wars T will be the first mainline Super Robot Wars game with Mazinger Z: Infinity as a main series. Despite Grendizer not showing up in this game, it makes a few nods to that anime in that game. Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Super Robot Wars